


My Dearest Love

by kikyta



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyta/pseuds/kikyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Love

My Dearest love,

Sometimes i lied to myself sayin’ that I don’t miss you but my unconscious can’t stop missing what we were… My unconscious keeps telling me that it still loves you with all my being! No matter how much I lie to myself I know I love you without limits. The night I lied to myself and cried myself to sleep… I woke up in a different world hahaha… Yes of course it was just a dream to you but for me was the world I wanted to construct around you. The fact that your face faded away along with that world. But this stupid unconscious still creating that world it forgot about everything before you… Before us. Before the fact that I never felt more alive with you than without you. Why would you ever forget how you made me feel with every word that you told me. With every string of your heart that you played beautifully with words. How did I fell in love with those notes you strung with your heart. How can this melody you speak felt like it was okey to be with you! To be myself. To be together along with all those melodies that came with your heart. Why would you leave all this, oh yeah you wasn’t happy anymore. You went to find something that make you happy because I wasn’t good enough or maybe you moved on or just maybe You love me hard enough that you went to find those new melodies to fill my heart again with joy! To string the love you have for me! To discover yourself along with a new song. That’s right I fell in love with your new song and it wasn’t because I loved you before… It was because it came from your heart… that beautiful beat of yours along with that new song.

I love you more than you will ever know, That is because you actually don’t know me. No matter how hard I will try, you will never know… but who knows life is pretty rare and maybe just maybe we will would meet so I can hear you and watch you, with my own heart.

P.S. Your melodies are an exquisite art for my soul.

Sincerely,

An extremely butthurt Panic! Fan.


End file.
